


Una piccola macchia blu

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, nekomimi AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Ecco qua, ecco qua! Ecco-Prima un piede, la spalla destra e quella mano che a tentoni, nonostante il sacchetto di carta penzolante dal polso, trova l’interruttore della luce - la lampada del piccolo ingresso si accende sopra le loro teste. Infine, il resto del corpo, il corpo di lui e anche il secondo piede.-Qua!Il gatto randagio annusa l’aria, muove le orecchie e la coda in gesti morbidi, con fare più curioso che circospetto. I lineamenti del suo viso appena tondo si distendono per la prima volta, alla sensazione familiare ma tenuta lontana da una consuetudine recente.L’appartamento si apre davanti a loro piccolo, ma molto accogliente, con tutti quei dettagli che rendono un ambiente caldo anche al più perfetto sconosciuto.Si mette quasi in punta di piedi, stretto al suo fianco da un braccio forte abbastanza da reggerlo - ha provato lungo la strada a mettersi sui propri piedi, ma non è riuscito neanche a fare mezzo passo da solo. E lui è caldo, molto caldo.Chiaki urla ancora, contentissimo di avere un ospite inatteso.-Benvenuto! Benvenuto! È un piacere averti in casa.





	Una piccola macchia blu

***Titolo:** Una piccola macchia blu  
***Fandom** **:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Chiaki Morisawa, Kanata Shinkai  
***Prompt** **:** Au (nekomimi), Fluff, Lemon  
***Parole:** 8827  
***Note:** questa fic non ha neanche un grammo di serietà - non una goccia, non una parvenza, MANCO L’INTENZIONE REMOTA. Si tratta soltanto di un mucchio di fluff messo un po’ a caso, in un universo le cui regole non interessano a nessuno e il cui unico intento è investirvi con il fluff. Non chiedetevi se ha senso logico, perché prob non ne ha affatto.  
(Se vi state chiedendo che aspetto hanno tutti quanti, considerato i gattini di Loveless, perché nella mia testa sono sempre stati così)  
BUONA LETTURA!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

-Ecco qua, ecco qua! Ecco-  
Prima un piede, la spalla destra e quella mano che a tentoni, nonostante il sacchetto di carta penzolante dal polso, trova l’interruttore della luce - la lampada del piccolo ingresso si accende sopra le loro teste. Infine, il resto del corpo, il corpo di lui e anche il secondo piede.  
-Qua!  
Il gatto randagio annusa l’aria, muove le orecchie e la coda in gesti morbidi, con fare più curioso che circospetto. I lineamenti del suo viso appena tondo si distendono per la prima volta, alla sensazione familiare ma tenuta lontana da una consuetudine recente.  
L’appartamento si apre davanti a loro piccolo, ma molto accogliente, con tutti quei dettagli che rendono un ambiente caldo anche al più perfetto sconosciuto. Il tavolo rettangolare con quattro grandi sedie, circondato da un angolo cottura con pentole e stoviglie sporche in disordine; un divano scuro e una poltroncina isolata, una grande finestra dalle persiane socchiuse.  
Si mette quasi in punta di piedi, stretto al suo fianco da un braccio forte abbastanza da reggerlo - ha provato lungo la strada a mettersi sui propri piedi, ma non è riuscito neanche a fare mezzo passo da solo. E lui è caldo, molto caldo.  
Chiaki urla ancora, contentissimo di avere un ospite inatteso.  
-Benvenuto! Benvenuto! È un piacere averti in casa.  
Si piegano entrambi di lato: il gatto dell’appartamento trascina il gatto randagio nel movimento, e appoggia a terra il sacchetto di carta per liberarsi le mani da un impiccio. Così riesce a togliersi le scarpe e il cappotto, e finalmente supera l’ingresso del piccolo appartamento. Quando Kanata sfiora con la pianta dei piedi il pavimento liscio, per qualche motivo trema, e la sua coda frusta l’aria.  
Con le orecchie che schizzano in alto, Chiaki lo guarda con occhi grandissimi.  
-Hai freddo? Non ti preoccupare, ora ti fai un bel bagno e torni come nuovo!  
Kanata non ha neanche tempo di dire qualcosa, o rispondergli, che il gatto di casa lo porta di peso verso il bagno. Anche quello è piccino, ricoperto di piastrelle lucide e bianchissime, ma dotato di una bella vasca ampia, per una persona e mezza circa.  
Chiaki lo abbandona sopra il bordo di quella, indicandogli le due manopole per azionare l’acqua, come se fosse stupido oltre che affamato.  
-Quella è per il caldo, e quella è per il freddo.  
Non ha ancora abbandonato quel suo sorriso solare, ampio quanto tutto il viso. Kanata lo guarda da sotto la sua frangia azzurra, lercia, e muove le orecchie pelose avanti e indietro, senza un reale motivo.   
Il gatto di casa si volta di scatto, colpendolo quasi con la propria coda ritta, piena di attenzione. Estrae da un piccolo armadio dietro il lavandino un grande asciugamano, e glielo mostra.  
-Questo usalo quando ha finito! Io intanto ti porto dei vestiti!  
Lo appoggia poco lontano da lui, e così esce lasciandolo finalmente da solo.  
Le orecchie di Kanata scattano diverse volte, tra i suoi capelli. Poi, con lentezza e sospiri leggeri, il gatto randagio ha il tempo di guardarsi attorno, cercare di capire in che situazione si trovi. D’altronde, è passata appena mezz’ora da che quel gatto di casa lo ha trovato, tutto rannicchiato tra i rifiuti; si ricorda il colore del suo cappotto, di quel marrone particolare che pare corteccia degli alberi, rassicurante e caldo - e il suo sorriso, mentre lo svegliava scuotendolo appena per la spalla.  
I gatti di casa sono strani, lo ha sempre pensato.  
Si spoglia della maglia sporca che gli copre tutto il busto e parte del pube. La lascia cadere a terra come uno straccio e scivola dentro la vasca, appoggiandosi con le mani al bordo.  
Aprendo il gettito dell’acqua, lo guarda mentre cade verso il basso, in schiuma piena di bolle. La sua coda coperta di pelo celeste gioca a fare schizzi ovunque, bagnandogli i polpacci e l’interno delle cosce; quando il livello dell’acqua è abbastanza alto, e la coda pare che vi nuoti dentro, l’arriccia verso di sé, e non la muove più.  
È strana la sensazione dell’acqua sulla pelle, per chi si è abituato solo alla pioggia, ma tanto piacevole che vorrebbe rimanervi dentro per sempre. Kanata si muove nella vasca piano, quasi lottando contro la resistenza e il peso del fluido immobile. Si sdraia all’indietro, con la schiena appoggiata alla curva con cui il bordo della vasca si immerge fino a incontrare il fondo.  
Anche il soffitto del bagno è bianco, e così vicino: non assomiglia affatto al cielo che si può ammirare dalla strada.  
-Ehi!  
Il gatto di casa lo chiama all’improvviso dopo aver picchiato delicatamente sulla porta qualche volta - le sue orecchie si fanno immediatamente attente, mentre il suo sguardo pigro si dirige in quella direzione.  
-Ti manca molto? Ho ordinato qualcosa da mangiare, non dovrebbe arrivare fra tanto!  
Kanata sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, ma non risponde. Chiaki sembra attendere qualche secondo di silenzio, prima di parlare ancora: non sembra meno felice o meno allegro di prima, nonostante l’altro non abbia detto niente.  
-Io ti attendo fuori, quindi!  
E si allontana di qualche passo, tornando nel piccolo salotto.  
Kanata torna a fissare l’acqua per qualche istante, rapito dal colore limpido di quella. Si lascia scivolare dentro, immergendo la parte posteriore della testa, fino quasi alla punta del naso. Sente il battito del proprio cuore amplificato, come se riempisse tutto lo spazio circostante. È una sensazione così piacevole e molle, vi si abbandona tranquillo.  
E si rende conto anche di aver perso la percezione del tempo e dello spazio quando, sempre immerso, vede qualcosa di colorato vicino al bordo della vasca, che si innalza verso l’alto. Riemergendo, vede di nuovo il sorriso di Chiaki.  
-Ora devi venire fuori! La cena è di là!  
Il gatto di casa non attende che lui risponda: agguanta l’asciugamano e lo apre, attendendo che lui esca dall’acqua e vi si avvolge. Kanata non è molto contento di dover abbandonare l’acqua, le sue orecchie si piegano all’indietro e si appiattiscono sopra i capelli - ma come dire di no a qualcuno che sembra pure disposto a rimanere lì per sempre, nella sua attesa.  
Si alza piano, lasciando che l’acqua goccioli dai ciuffi morbidi dei suoi capelli.  
Poi Chiaki lo accoglie in un abbraccio caldo e stretto, morbido di cotone. Lo asciuga con cura, strofinando per bene il suo capo e tutto il suo corpo, non sembra provare molta vergogna davanti alle nudità di un gatto randagio, e d’altronde Kanata non ne prova a propria volta.  
Il gatto di casa lo veste anche, con i vestiti che c’erano nel sacchetto di carta. Una cosa che ha sbagliato a comprare, travolto e confuso dalle chiacchiere di un venditore molto abile di quel centro commerciale poco distante da dove si sono incontrati.  
Ma a quanto pare, il blu dona a Kanata. Il gatto randagio lo guarda stranito ancora, avvolto in una morbidezza inaspettata, mentre la coda guizza da tutte le parti esprimendo contentezza.  
Si lascia trascinare di nuovo verso il salotto, dove la tavola è stata apparecchiata. Quando il gatto randagio prende poco, lo stesso fa anche il gatto di casa, che con un altro sorriso smagliante declama il menù della serata. Come se non fosse ovvio.  
-Sushi! Di tonno, di salmone, di polpo e di calamaro! Spero ti piaccia!  
Ma Kanata non dice proprio nulla, accecato da tanto cibo. Sono giorni che non mangia, non si regge in piedi per quel solo motivo, vedere tutto quel pesce da mangiare lo riempie di improvvisa energia. Sarebbe disposto a mangiare anche un pesce palla, in quel momento.  
Acchiappa la salsa di soia e la svuota quasi nella parte di cibo che spetta a lui - ed ecco che ha a malapena preso le bacchette in mano che viene di nuovo interrotto.  
-Oh, sono proprio un maleducato! Non mi sono ancora presentato! Io sono Chiaki!  
Il gatto di casa gli porge la zampa, le orecchiette fiere e contente ben ritte tra i capelli castano scuro.  
Il suo stomaco si pronuncia in un gorgoglio di disappunto, Kanata però riesce a ignorarlo, abbagliato dalla sua presenza.  
Non gli ha chiesto nulla, non gli ha detto nulla, non ha mostrato il minimo disagio nei suoi confronti, neppure quando lo ha raccattato da un bidone maleodorante.  
Kanata inizia a fare istintivamente le fusa, piegando morbidamente le orecchie all’indietro - e sorride anche lui, finalmente.  
-Chiaki. 

 

La coda dello scoiattolo che gli pende dalla bocca si agita di nuovo, perché lui è preso da un altro improvviso raptus di terrore. Squittisce anche, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa ferrea, e sembra stia singhiozzando di paura.   
Ma a Kanata non interessa niente di tutto questo: lo ha catturato per un preciso scopo, e non può assolutamente lasciarlo andare. Neanche quando comincia a pregarlo di liberarlo e che non è buona la carne di scoiattolo, giura sul suo onore di piccolo ninja. Cosa c’entri l’essere ninja con l’essere scoiattolo, è una domanda che Kanata non si pone neppure: forse sono soltanto gli sproloqui senza senso di qualcuno che sa già che dovrà morire a breve.  
Il gatto randagio zampetta tutto allegro per la strada conosciuta, saltellando pure di tanto in tanto. Anche se il sole è splendente e c’è molto caldo - cosa che lui non apprezza per niente, a dire il vero - quella è una giornata bella per un altro motivo.  
Gli altri gattini e gli altri animaletti, quando lo vedono arrivare sul marciapiede, si scostano e lo guardano, qualcuno addirittura lo addita e parlotta a bassa voce.  
Ma chi è quello.  
Ma sarà davvero lui.  
Ma forse ci stiamo sbagliando.  
Com’è sporco.  
Ma cos’ha in braccio esattamente.  
Oh no poverino.  
Lo scoiattolo tenta di liberarsi ancora, agitandosi tutto tra le sue braccia, ma Kanata lo stringe con forza e per un attimo sembra debba soffocarlo. Quando allenta appena appena la presa, gli accarezza i capelli scuri e gli intima a bassa voce di non muoversi più. Sempre che voglia rimanere vivo ancora un po’.  
Sotto quella frangia esageratamente lunga, che arriva addirittura a coprirgli tutto un occhio, lo scoiattolo squittisce e piagnucola. Si è fatto catturare in un momento di distrazione - assolutamente inammissibile per un vero ninja - e questo è quello che ha ottenuto. Destino ingrato.  
Piagnucola ancora e muove la coda che Kanata è tornato a mordere.  
Le orecchiette tra i capelli celesti si muovono quando il gatto vede il semaforo pedonale rosso, e lui si ferma appena davanti alle strisce, per non venir investito dalle macchine che sfrecciano sulla strada. Anche la coda pelosa si muove, a destra e a sinistra, allegra quanto il gattino.  
Ma diventa ancora più allegra, e si tende tutta verso l’alto, quando gli occhi verdi attenti scorgono capelli e orecchiette di un colore conosciuto, al di là della carreggiata, e il profilo di un viso che ha visto solo una volta ma che ricorderebbe anche dopo mille anni.  
Chiaki Morisawa sta passeggiando dall’altra parte della strada, sulla via del rientro.  
Kanata saltella sul posto, facendo un miagolio stranissimo e dondolando da una parte all’altra e viceversa.  
Il verde per fortuna scatta presto e così anche i piedi del gatto randagio. Il piccolo scoiattolo tra le sue mani si stupisce dell’improvvisa velocità, e squittisce con uno stridio acuto.     
Però, Chiaki è troppo lontano per sentire sia lui che il gatto randagio, quando questi prova a chiamarlo piano - forse un po’ troppo piano.  
Kanata conosce quella zona, dopo che Chiaki lo ha salvato la prima volta vi è tornato spesso perché è una zona residenziale con un sacco di cassonetti sempre pieni del cibo che i gatti di casa sprecano. Quindi, ha un’idea divertente: la coda gli si rizza fino quasi alla punta, che invece si piega in un morbido uncino, e le orecchie si fanno curiose.  
Zampetta di lato ed entra in un vicolo laterale, dove scorrono verso l’alto, lungo le fiancate delle case, i tubi dell’aria e del gas. Girando ancora e ancora, calcola che dovrebbe trovarsi nella posizione giusta per andargli addosso, in un agguato perfetto.  
E quando comincia a correre per guadagnare terreno e arrivare in tempo, lo scoiattolo gli si aggrappa addosso all’improvviso, tutto tremante.  
Eccolo che sbuca di volata dal vicolo, si mette in posizione per affrontare Chiaki ma-  
Ma Chiaki è già andato avanti e non l’ha visto né sentito, con gli auricolari nelle orecchie e una musica allegra abbastanza alta.   
Kanata borbotta molto contrariato, in miagolii di dissenso e le orecchie che gli calano all’indietro. Riparte all’inseguimento per un bel pezzo di strada, quando a un certo punto rallenta, rallenta ancora, fino quasi a fermarsi.  
Ha fatto davvero troppe cose per quel giorno.  
Lo scoiattolino tra le sue braccia rimane esterrefatto quando, come se nulla fosse, il gatto randagio si sdraia per terra e muove la coda facendola battere sul marciapiede. Inizia a miagolare sconsolato, piano - lo scoiattolo tenta un’ultima volta di liberarsi, ma è inutile perché il gatto usa tutte le energie che possiede per trattenerlo. E di energie ne ha ancora parecchie, gli manca solo la voglia.  
Si trovano praticamente a tre metri dall’ingresso della palazzina del gatto di casa, che ormai ha estratto le chiavi dal suo borsello e si avvia ad entrare oltre il cancello.  
Ma per qualche miracolo, come attratto da una voce angelica, Chiaki si abbassa gli auricolari dalle orecchiette pelose e si volta, vedendo sia Kanata sia quella robina pelosa che si dimena nel suo abbraccio.  
Li raggiunge con un sorriso, velocissimo.  
-Gatto randagio! Cosa ci fai qui?  
Kanata continua a battere la coda sul marciapiede e a muovere le orecchiette tra i capelli celesti. Gli lancia uno sguardo un po’ lezioso, molle e placido come acqua troppo stanca.  
-Chiaki.  
Il gatto di casa non appiattisce il sorriso neanche quando l’altro avanza lo scoiattolo nella sua direzione e glielo mostra, con una parvenza molto discreta di orgoglio.  
-Per te.  
Un regalo di gratitudine, per l’aiuto che gli ha dato.  
Il gatto di casa guarda lo scoiattolino tremante per un paio di secondi, e il suo sorriso si fa ancora più radioso.  
-Per me? Lo hai catturato tu? Grazie!  
Ma nello scambio del testimone, lo scoiattolo riesce a sgusciare miracolosamente dalle mani del gatto randagio e dalle mani del gatto di casa in contemporanea, partendo per una fuga istantanea alla velocità della luce. Kanata non fa neanche in tempo ad alzarsi sulle zampe che l’unica cosa che rimane dello scoiattolo Shinobu è uno squittio lontano e stridulo.  
Entrambi i gatti guardano nella direzione dove si è defilato con un poco di curiosità interdetta - Kanata ricomincia a sbattere la coda sul marciapiede, per nulla soddisfatto della situazione.  
Si era addirittura impegnato per acchiappare quello scoiattolo, maledizione.  
Chiaki batte sulla sua spalla e gli sorride ancora, contento come non mai.  
-Ah, maledizione! È scappato! Ma non ti preoccupare! La prossima volta che vuoi portarmi un cucciolo, glielo chiederemo assieme!  
Kanata inizia a fare le fusa e a strofinare il profilo del viso contro quella mano; di riflesso, lo fa anche Chiaki senza accorgersene.  
-Ti piacciono i cuccioli?  
-Sono carini.  
-È vero, è vero!  
Kanata non smette di fare le fusa neanche quando Chiaki lo prende in braccio e lo porta ancora verso la propria casa, aprendo il cancello della palazzina.  
-Hai fame, vero? Posso darti qualcosa da mangiare! Ieri sera mi sono avanzati dei takoyaki, puoi aiutarmi a finirli! Sono certo che per catturare quel cucciolo tu abbia fatto una grande fatica! Sei stato bravo, e quindi meriti un premio! Che ne dici?  
Più o meno casualmente, le loro code si intrecciano assieme, dietro la schiena del gatto di casa. Il gatto randagio si pronuncia in un miagolio disteso, pieno di soddisfazione.

 

La prima cosa che fa Chiaki quando entra in casa è vedere la finestra del salottino aperta - quinto piano, appena distante dalla scala di emergenza. La seconda cosa che fa, è sentire dei rumori provenire dalla sua camera da letto, e quindi soffiare in modo abbastanza minaccioso.  
Il pelo della sua coda si gonfia tutto, e le orecchiette si abbassano all’indietro minacciosissime.  
-Chi è là?  
Si muove di scatto, alzando le spalle e procedendo mostrando il fianco, un po’ saltellando. Arriva davanti all’entrata della propria camera e ancora non vede niente, ma ode benissimo - nell’aria un odore indefinito di pelo arruffato. Prima che però riesca a individuare con l’olfatto e l’udito l’intruso, ecco che gli arrivano alla percezione delle fusa conosciute, e una zampina si solleva da dietro il letto, dal lato più lontano rispetto a dove si trova il gatto di casa.  
A questo punto, un poco meno sospettoso e in allerta, Chiaki fa il giro del letto e lo vede, gli sorride: con il corpo per metà nel suo armadio e per metà sul scendiletto, Kanata stava facendo la pasta ad alcuni dei suoi maglioni, tutto contento. Sorride anche lui quando arriva, e pronuncia fusa un poco più marcate.  
-Chiaki.  
Le sue mani si alzano, aprendosi e chiudendosi piano.  
Il gatto di casa gli si avvicina e Kanata riesce ad acchiapparlo, trascinandolo giù con sé. Chiaki ride sempre allegro, risponde alle sue fusa con altre fusa - Kanata persino gli lecca una guancia e gli si strofina addosso, vibrando con la pancia contro di lui.  
-Sono contento di rivederti!  
Gli accarezza la testa e gli fa qualche grattino sul mento, mentre il gatto randagio continua con il concerto di fusa.  
-E sei anche pulito! Sei stato da qualcuno, prima di venire qui?  
Le palpebre di Kanata si schiudono appena - c’è una sottile linea verde che guarda Chiaki per diversi secondi di silenzio, le orecchie di pelo celeste che scattano verso l’alto, attentissime. Eppure, il sorriso di lui non si srotola affatto.  
Risponde il gorgoglio del suo stomaco. Anche Chiaki si fa attento.  
-Vieni in salotto, che mangiamo qualcosa!  
Il gatto di casa gli sfugge dalle zampe, scivolando via. Prima di raggiungerlo dall’altra parte dell’appartamento, il gatto randagio fa suo un maglione morbido, quello con cui la prima volta lo ha coperto. Chissà come e chissà perché, il gatto di casa lo ha conservato con attenzione, riponendolo un poco in disparte da tutti gli altri in suo possesso.  
Quella è l’unica nota blu in un mare di rosse, marroni e arancioni.  
Kanata sbatte la coda ovunque, contento, e lo raggiunge in salotto. Chiaki aziona proprio in quel momento la cuociriso, mentre ha già messo il piatto del pesce tagliato sul lavabo.  
Si gira e gli sorride.  
-Aspettiamo che il riso sia pronto e poi mangiamo! Intanto vuoi bere qualcosa?  
Il gatto randagio dondola a destra e a sinistra.  
-Acqua fresca.  
Detto, fatto: Chiaki recupera subito un bicchiere dalla credenza e l’acqua dal frigorifero, servendo il proprio ospite. Il gatto randagio, tra le dita il bicchiere e la coda arrotolata attorno a una gamba magra, si dirige verso la poltroncina accanto al divano, sedendosi comodamente. Sorseggia con tranquillità, guardandolo muoversi mentre sistema le cose che ha portato in casa.  
Cappotto, borsello, persino le scarpe che non si è tolto per la fretta di catturare un eventuale malvivente. E quando coglie le occhiate pigramente incuriosite del gatto, gli parla con un sorriso grande quanto tutta la faccia.  
-Lo sai, randagio? Io lavoro in un posto con un sacco di gente, è un posto molto grande dove vanno e vengono un sacco di persone! Gatti, cani, conigli, tutte le razze! Un posto dove c’è bisogno di aiuto sempre, e la gente viene salvata!  
E parole, ancora parole, un fiume in piena. Kanata non capisce bene in che posto l’altro lavori, ma si vede bene dall’interromperlo. Sorride anche lui, contagiato dal suo entusiasmo.  
Chiaki racconta di spettacoli per pulcini malati, di raccolta cibo per le ranocchie abbandonate, turni di passeggiate per vecchie volpi a cui è stata rubata la coda da malvagi trafficanti di contrabbando. E ripete costantemente una parola, quasi avesse la necessità di ricordarsela sempre.  
Eroe, eroico, eroismo, ancora eroe.  
In effetti, anche senza quel costante suggerimento nelle orecchie, Chiaki sembra davvero un eroe agli occhi di Kanata.  
Senza che se ne accorgesse davvero, il gatto di casa ha preso posto non troppo distante da lui, sopra il divano davanti alla poltrona. Così, lasciando il bicchiere ormai vuoto per terra e la poltroncina vuota, Kanata sale a propria volta sul divano e gli si spalma addosso, tornando a fargli fusa addosso.  
Chiaki ride un sacco e lascia che il gatto randagio lo ringrazi in quel modo, pure con la coda celeste che gli sbatte sulla faccia. Ma a un certo punto si zittisce, quando Kanata fa un piccolo miagolio decisamente molto più sottile e piccolo e dolce di quello che ci si sarebbe aspettato da un gattino grosso come lui.  
-Mih.  
Chiaki rimane per un poco interdetto, guardandolo negli occhi. Così Kanata se ne approfitta per strofinare il proprio muso contro quello di lui, le orecchiette abbassate. E si ripete, forte di una strategia vincente.  
-Mih.  
La fortuna vuole che in quel momento la cuociriso mandi il segnale: il riso è pronto.  
Chiaki si alza all’improvviso, con la coda stranamente ritta in aria, e borbottando cose senza senso e cercando di recuperare un’espressione vagamente allegra, si allontana dal gatto randagio e va a recuperare il riso.  
Un po’ di sapore, un po’ di semi di sesamo e poco altro - in due ciotole distinte, due palline ricoperte poi di fettine di pesci diversi, tra salmone e tonno e polpo. Prende due paia di bacchette dal cassetto e quindi va verso il divano, dov’è restato il gatto randagio, che gli sorride e prende tra le dita la propria porzione di cibo. Il movimento incuriosito delle sue orecchie ricorda una cosa al gatto di casa: prima di sedersi accanto a lui, recupera anche la bottiglia della salsa di soia, con cui l’ospite annega il suo pranzo.  
Entrambi sono parecchio soddisfatti di com’è venuto il chirashi e le loro code, le loro orecchie lo dimostrano. Il gatto randagio però si interrompe a un certo punto, e subito il gatto di casa lo nota.  
-Ti serve qualcos-  
-Kanata.  
Chiaki si zittisce, perché non comprende. Il gatto randagio gli sorride e muove le orecchie, come quei gattini che vogliono fare i complimenti agli altri - anche se sta solo ripetendo il proprio nome e nulla più.  
-Kanata Shinkai.  
Finalmente Chiaki capisce: le sue pupille si allargano e il suo viso è dipinto da un’espressione tutta contenta.  
-Molto piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, Kanata Shinkai! 

 

Chiaki trova Kanata un’altra volta vicino a casa sua, una sera.  
Non è sporco, non puzza di cassonetto, non pare abbia molta fame e ha persino le orecchie di un pelo morbido, privo di croste.   
Ma il suo viso è coperto di sangue, e continua a pulirsi una delle zampe con la lingua, cercando di fare chissà che cosa. Alza lo sguardo da terra soltanto quando vede che è lui ad avvicinarsi e non uno sconosciuto, e il pelo gonfio della sua coda si appiattisce un poco.  
Ha gli occhi lucidi di lacrime ormai stanche di cadere - e questo, solo questo spaventa davvero il gatto di casa, che istintivamente lo prende per le ascelle e lo solleva.  
-Vieni con me…  
Chiaki non fa domande, Chiaki non vuole sapere nulla, Chiaki non chiede niente.  
Chiaki è molto gentile, ma Kanata non vuole essere toccato quella volta. Si scosta da lui quando è di nuovo in piedi, e lo fissa in silenzio. Con un sorriso tirato sul viso, il gatto di casa gli fa strada e lo conduce dentro l’appartamento, in uno spazio conosciuto, al chiuso.  
Il gatto di casa non se ne accorge, ma il gatto randagio abbassa un poco le spalle, così come le orecchie già abbassate smettono di tendersi troppo.   
Kanata rimane immobile a guardare il vuoto, finché Chiaki non gli porge una sedia sulla quale sedersi. Allora si siede sempre in silenzio, lasciando macchie rosse sul pavimento della forma dei suoi piedi scalzi.  
Il gatto di casa ha in mano del cotone bagnato di disinfettante quando gli rivolge una domanda sussurrata.  
-Posso?  
Posso toccarti, posso curarti, posso avvicinarmi. Chiaki chiede il permesso di fare tutte queste cose, e non perché abbia paura di una sua risposta negativa e quindi un rifiuto istintivo altrimenti, ma perché è veramente preoccupato per lui e non vuole che lui scappi lontano, dove non possa raggiungerlo e aiutarlo.  
Chiaki è davvero molto gentile.  
Kanata fa un cenno con la testa, di assenso. Lo guarda mentre si inginocchia davanti a lui e gli scosta la frangia colore celeste, passando il cotone bagnato sul graffio della fronte. Più quello si macchia di rosso, più lui è pulito - un po’ pizzica ad un certo punto, ed è un male di cui l’altro gli chiede scusa.  
Dopo il viso, le spalle grandi e magre, scendendo per le braccia. Prima di arrivare alle mani, Chiaki si ferma e lo guarda in viso, cercando un qualche segno di insofferenza; solo a quel punto il gatto randagio si rende conto che per tutto quel tempo ha tenuto gli artigli esposti, oltre la punta delle dita: hanno ancora ciuffi castani di pelo, batuffoli non più morbidi della battaglia che è stata. Li ritrae, lentamente, e il gatto di casa può curarlo.  
Kanata fa una smorfia, lamentandosi.  
-Brucia.  
Il gatto di casa si ferma solo un attimo, sollevando il nuovo batuffolo di cotone che sta usando. Guarda meglio la ferita pulita, non trovandoci però segni di infezione. Così, sorride.  
-Se brucia significa che fa il suo lavoro!  
Dito dopo dito, la zampa di Kanata torna a essere bella pulita.  
Chiaki pulisce anche l’altra, e poi si occupa anche delle gambe, e infine della coda che presenta diversi segni di morsi. Il gattino con cui Kanata ha lottato dev’essere stato molto feroce, a quanto pare, perché non sembra essersi risparmiato.  
Il gatto di casa fatica a tenere ferma la coda dell’altro, che continua a sferzare l’aria senza stare mai ferma. Il gatto randagio non si mostra molto contento quando Chiaki finalmente riesce a curarlo.  
-Brucia ancora.  
-Fra poco smette…  
Lui è imperterrito, non ammette molte repliche. Guarda ancora il pavimento, evitando il suo sguardo diretto.  
-Brucia.  
Chiaki, con un poco di pazienza, riesce persino a bendarlo, e quando ha finito tutto il proprio lavoro si alza e appoggia le mani sopra i fianchi snelli. Ha una maglietta rosso fuoco addosso, e un sorriso gigantesco.  
-Vuoi mangiare? Ti cucino qualcosa!  
Non si muove finché Kanata non gli risponde con un cenno della testa. Al gatto randagio piace la sua cucina, d’altronde, anche se di solito è molto semplice.  
Pare che quella sera il gatto di casa sia più attrezzato, e infatti estrae dalla mensola sopra i fornelli una confezione di sugo precotto che deve ancora scaldare. Legge i suggerimenti per la preparazione di quello che secondo loro dovrebbe risultare un piatto buonissimo, sostanzioso e nutriente, fornito di tutti i principi nutritivi utili. Chiaki si fida, e mette la vaschetta nel microonde, mentre inizia a preparare la pentola per cuocere degli udon.  
Non impiega molto e le sue scarsissime doti culinarie riescono a non rovinare tutta la preparazione, sebbene basti fare due cose in croce. Alla fine viene meno esteticamente bello - maledetta pubblicità ingannatrice - ma quello che Kanata mette in bocca quando è seduto a tavola, boccetta della salsa di soia vicina e il bicchiere pieno di acqua fresca, è molto buono.  
Forse troppo.  
Dopo un paio di bocconi, il gatto randagio abbassa le bacchette e anche la punta delle orecchiette pelose, sconsolato.  
-Chiaki.  
Il gatto di casa lo guarda, le guance piene di cibo. Capisce subito, anche senza che l’altro parli, che ha toccato la linea del pianto.  
-Brucia ancora.  
Chiaki sa anche senza bisogno che glielo dica cosa sta bruciando - e ancora prima che gli occhi del gatto randagio rilascino, finalmente, le lacrime trattenute troppo a lungo, lui lo sta già abbracciando stretto, stringendolo al proprio petto.  
-Smetterà di bruciare, davvero!  
Kanata si strofina contro di lui e nasconde il proprio viso nella sua maglietta, con le spalle scosse da una moltitudine di singhiozzi. Approfittarsi così della sua gentilezza forse è sbagliato e ingiusto, ma non riesce proprio a smettere.  
È colpa di Chiaki se lui piange. Con il suo profumo deciso, quel colore accogliente del pelo e quel sorriso sempre presente. È tutta colpa sua, se in quel momento sta piangendo.  
Le sue dita tra i capelli sono così gentili, e lui piange ancora di più, tutto il dolore che gli attanaglia il petto. Si scioglie pian piano, fino a che anche il suo viso diventa rosso per lo sforzo.  
Chiaki sorride ancora mentre gli asciuga le guance con le mani, gli tiene il viso e gli sorride guardandolo negli occhi; si china a leccarlo istintivamente, in una coccola che forse è più intima di quel che crede, e Kanata subito risponde, leccandolo a propria volta vicino all’orecchio.  
Le code si toccano come attratte l’una all’altra, in mezzo tra di loro.  
Con calma, riescono a finire anche la cena, boccone dopo boccone. Chiaki, per spezzare il silenzio calato, comincia a raccontare un po’ dei fatti suoi, com’è andata a lavoro quella giornata e come quelle precedenti. Dice che, tre giorni prima, sono riusciti a trovare i genitori per un orsacchiotto orfano, e questa è una gran bella cosa! Una coppia di vecchi lupi ha voluto prenderlo nel proprio piccolo branco, e già il cucciolo ha tre fratellini con cui giocare e con cui legarsi.  
Una volta finita la cena, sparecchia e pulisce velocemente i piatti. Data l’ora, non propone neppure al gatto randagio se vuole vedere o meno qualcosa alla televisione; gli chiede invece dove preferisca dormire, se sul divano oppure nel letto. O anche nel suo armadio, non fa differenza.  
Kanata lo mette in imbarazzo quando dice solo una cosa, semplice semplice.  
-Con te.  
Anche se Chiaki ride, pare che il gatto randagio sia più che mai serio. E anche sul punto di mettersi a piangere di nuovo - non per tristezza, ma per fare un po’ i capricci. Così, immediatamente, il gatto di casa cede.   
Lavarsi i denti e la faccia, le mani e le orecchie, spazzolarsi la coda e limarsi le unghie sono la routine del gattino per bene. Poi, a letto.  
Kanata è una macchia blu sopra il materasso, che si appallottola e raggomitola tra le coperte, in attesa. I suoi occhi grandi lo seguono quando lui spegne la luce e lo raggiunge, tra le lenzuola pulite.  
Cominciano a farsi le fusa a vicenda in maniera simultanea, intrecciando le gambe e le code tra di loro come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Passa soltanto qualche secondo quando, da che lui gli da la buonanotte, Kanata non si addormenti sopra quel cuscino che profuma così tanto di lui.  
Beato e tranquillo per la prima volta da tanto tempo.

 

Kanata vede il mare spesso - per la verità, lo vede quasi ogni giorno. Conosce tutte le vie della città che ci arrivano, il pezzo di spiaggia bianca e pulitissima che parte dal banchetto del fish&chips e poi va, va, curvando dolce poco prima degli scogli e va ancora, assottigliandosi e ingrossandosi dalla parte del mare o dalla parte della città, fino a dove non comincia a intravedersi la banchina di cemento grigio del porto, e allora lì si ferma davvero.  
Qualche lupetto molto zelante e molto ligio, tutte le mattine corre da una parte all’altra e viceversa, ben coperto da una tuta aderente che fa sventolare la coda felice dietro la sua schiena. Non si fa mai bagnare i piedi, ma costeggia sempre l’oceano proprio a quella spanna di distanza per non lasciarsi toccare dalla spuma bianca.  
Qualche bagnante di tanto in tanto, delle famiglie che fanno gite un po’ particolari, i cuccioli che impastano sabbia dura di umidità e le madri che, nonostante il sole tiepido della primavera, piantano gli ombrelloni e stanno alla loro ombra, perché il pelo delicato non venga colpito dai raggi solari.  
Kanata sente ancora il profumo della crema protettiva sulla propria pelle, che si mescola con quello di salsedine; è strano, nuovo, come molte altre sensazioni che sta provando in quel momento.  
Fa un altro passo verso il mare, e quello lo accoglie con un’onda placida, che arriva a toccargli le ginocchia su cui Chiaki ha arrotolato i suoi pantaloni. La coda celeste sfiora il pelo dell’acqua per un secondo, poi l’onda si ritira e quella cade nel vuoto. Ancora un passo, sprofonda nella sabbia morbidissima, sorride muovendo le dita dei piedi.  
Sente ancora la voce del mare, lo chiama ancora spesso. Lo invita nel profondo del suo abbraccio, a fare compagnia ai pesci mostruosi che vivono nell’ombra. Dev’essere un sacco divertente, pensa il gattino.  
Ma la voce di Chiaki è più forte.  
-Kanata! Kanata, vieni qui a mangiare!  
Schizza un po’ ovunque quando si volta verso la spiaggia, trovandolo subito con lo sguardo. L’unica macchia rossa che si possa vedere distintamente.  
Placido come il mare, Kanata raggiunge il tavolino che ha piantano nel terreno, su cui ha apparecchiato una rudimentale tavolata per loro due. Ha organizzato la gita assieme a lui, quella mattina - perché da quando abita con lui e condivide la quotidianità di tutti i giorni, si permette anche ogni tanto di fare qualche proposta in merito allo spendere assieme il tempo libero, in qualche modo che non sia semplicemente farsi le fusa a vicenda sul divano.  
Quella è la prima volta che vanno al mare assieme. Chiaki non sembra apprezzare tantissimo il mare, ma non si è allontanato da lui se non lo stretto necessario - e non gli ha mai staccato gli occhi di dosso, come se si aspettasse qualcosa che per fortuna non è mai arrivato.  
Il suo sorriso è ancora più caldo del sole, d’altronde.  
Chiaki mangia gli onigiri di pesce che ha preparato Kanata, Kanata affoga nella sua personale salsa di soia ultra strong gli onigiri di pesce che ha preparato Chiaki e poi li mangia.  
Sotto il tavolo, come sempre, la coda rossa e la coda celeste si incontrano e si intrecciano nel vuoto, in un tenersi che è saldo e morbido allo stesso tempo.  
Quando sale una leggera brezza marina, che gonfia i vestiti e sposta qualche ciuffo di capelli, le orecchie di Kanata salgono in aria attente, e per un attimo il gattino non più randagio socchiude gli occhi, annusando l’aria con piacere.  
Una volta finito e messo a posto tovaglioli e piattini, Chiaki a sorpresa estrae da uno dei borsoni che si è portato dietro qualcosa che fa rizzare le orecchie all’altro gattino e gonfiare di felicità la sua coda: un pallone di plastica tutto colorato.  
-Giochiamo a qualcosa?  
Non c’è neanche bisogno di chiederlo.  
Kanata ruba il pallone a un sorpreso Chiaki e inizia a correre. Lancia la palla e la assalta, come se fosse una preda che sta tentando inutilmente di scappargli. Due volte finisce sedere all’aria piantato con faccia e busto nella sabbia, ma non demorde affatto. Per fortuna Chiaki lo raggiunge prima che si faccia male, e si riprende il pallone.  
Lo lancia nella sua direzione e Kanata quasi lo acchiappa al volo - in realtà fa un salto troppo corto e il pallone lo supera senza problemi, andando a rotolare altrove. Kanata lo assalta, lo prende e si rotola con lui nella sabbia, si mette di schiena e lo attacca con le gambe. Impiega un po’ a restituirlo a Chiaki, che intanto ha riso di gusto tutto felice che lui sia così entusiasta, per una volta.  
La scena si ripete fino a quando Kanata è troppo stanco e allora rimane immobile nella sabbia, sbattendo la coda a destra e a sinistra in modo un po’ irritato. Chiaki non se ne accorge in tempo, e quando lancia il pallone quello va a finire nell’acqua, anche spinto da un filo di vento impertinente. Senza minimamente pensarci, il gattino lo rincorre, e si ritrova piantato nell’acqua ancora prima di aver realizzato cosa stia accadendo. Rimane interdetto da quant’è fredda, e si blocca per un attimo con i piedi piantati nel fondale bassissimo.  
Kanata lo guarda ora attento, la coda ben alzata in aria. Dopo un momento di incertezza, lo vede proseguire e bagnarsi tutto - non ha il costume addosso, perché non fa abbastanza caldo da spogliarsi completamente. Prova una sensazione strana a vederlo così a proprio agio nell’acqua, quasi pensa che il rosso nel blu non sta affatto male.  
Quasi pensa che, com’è stato naturale fin dall’inizio, Chiaki è riuscito a entrare in un territorio soltanto suo in maniera naturale, per nulla discreta, casuale abbastanza da risultare poi necessaria. Più o meno com’è successo al contrario.  
Kanata si alza piano quando Chiaki gli lancia il pallone, lasciandolo però correre un poco distante. Il gatto rossiccio ride e lo raggiunge di nuovo, metà del corpo fradicio.  
Così contento, si ferma davanti a lui e lo guarda in viso - si deve accorgere per forza che c’è qualcosa di strano, perché il suo sorriso pare cristallizzarsi.  
E com’è stato logico, necessario e ovvio tutto quello che è accaduto fino a quel momento, ecco che Chiaki si china adagio verso di lui, e gli bacia le labbra in un soffio di vento.   
Kanata rimane immobile e in silenzio, troppo sorpreso da quello che è accaduto, mentre le sue orecchie impazziscono tra i capelli celesti, e il sorriso di Chiaki si fa ancora gigantesco.  
Ma non lo lascia andare, trattiene le cose davvero importanti.  
Si china a propria volta in avanti, e questa volta lo bacia lui.

 

Il sospetto ancora si nasconde nello sguardo del piccolo panda rosso, in un angolo discreto e poco rumoroso. Quando Tetora alza lo sguardo e le sue orecchiette nere si muovono avanti e indietro, anche lo scoiattolo ninja e quel cucciolo di cane troppo cresciuto, con lo sguardo un po’ meno triste da quando si è messo a tavola, hanno finito di mangiare la loro parte di sashimi senza dire assolutamente nulla, con entusiasmo incredibile - può vedere la lunga e folta coda di Shinobu che si agita ancora tutta allegra di tanto intanto, infilata in quello spazio vuoto dello schienale della sedia.  
Fa un balzo sul posto quando si vede all’improvviso la bottiglia della salsa di soia più vicina: il gatto dai capelli celesti, Kanata, lo sta fissando senza dire nulla. Un po’ lo mette in soggezione.  
-Hai ancora fame?  
Interviene il gattino rosso, dall’altra parte del tavolo, allegro come sempre lo ha visto.  
-Ah, Nagumo! Hai mangiato un sacco! Ma se ne vuoi dell’altro, basta dirlo! Ne abbiamo in frigo!  
A quel punto, Tetora sente il proprio viso colorarsi di imbarazzo repentino, perché per quanta fame avesse prima, i due gattini di casa l’hanno calmata e soddisfatta in ogni modo. Non è certo quello che muove i suoi sentimenti, ma non riesce a dirlo ad alta voce. Abbassa lo sguardo e muove le orecchie tra i capelli, ancora una volta, sentendosi osservato da tutta la tavolata. Arriva uno squittio da sinistra, quando Shinobu pigola piano qualcosa.  
-Gelato…  
Illuminandosi, Chiaki guarda lui.  
-Sì! Per merenda avete il gelato!  
Kanata dondola sulla propria sedia, ripetendo con parole piene di felicità quello che l’altro gattino ha appena detto, quasi volesse marcarne il significato.  
-Per merenda.  
Anche Midori sembra acquistare un poco di entusiasmo, persino i suoi occhi stanchi si colorano di aspettativa. Grande e grosso com’è, sembra davvero faccia fatica ad esprimersi liberamente e trova disagio nelle più piccole cose.  
La sedia di dimensioni appena sufficienti per reggerlo, le posate che gli stanno in due dita, il bicchiere che svuota in mezzo sorso. Dev’essere davvero una condanna, essere un cucciolo di San Bernardo.  
Ma ai due gattini che lo hanno accolto nella loro casa, non importa davvero.  
Chiaki si alza dal proprio posto e comincia a sparecchiare, mentre Kanata invita i cuccioli ad andare a giocare. L’unico ormai totalmente in sintonia con l’ambiente della casa - Shinobu lo scoiattolo, che a quanto Tetora ha capito, è stato il primo a essere accolto dalle cure dei due papà - si alza di scatto e acchiappa la mano di Midori, cercando di trascinarlo verso il divano dove si trovano i videogiochi che hanno abbandonato poco prima di iniziare il pranzo. Si tratta di una scena molto buffa, perché Shinobu è pesante quanto una sola zampa di Midori; a un certo punto, il cagnolino si alza dalla sedia, lo prende in braccio e lo porta davanti alla televisione, a qualche metro di distanza, mentre lo scoiattolino continua a impazzire tra le sue mani. Saltella anche quando viene rilasciato, facendo qualche capriola sul tavolino di vetro, ma per fortuna ha imparato a essere attento dopo cinque caviglie slogate e una serie di innumerevoli bernoccoli.  
Tetora viene distratto dalla scena quando sente il rumore di fusa provenire da poco distante da sé. Non serve neanche che si volti a guardare i due gattini farsi le coccole, perché ogni volta che quei due si incontrano la cosa si ripete - e ormai non gli sembra più né fastidiosa né eccessiva. Solo, un po’ strana.  
Strana per uno abituato a non essere neanche sfiorato, per questioni di pudore, dalla persona verso la quale ha sempre provato il massimo affetto e la massima stima. Comincia però a capire pian piano il perché Kuro lo abbia lasciato proprio con Chiaki, invece di tenerlo con sé. Un processo lungo da razionalizzare, ma ci è riuscito da solo.  
-Nagumo, non vai a giocare con gli altri?  
Tetora si volta, finalmente. Kanata ha i capelli un po’ spettinati, e le orecchiette tenute morbide verso l’alto.   
Chiaki è distante poco, di spalle, mentre riordina le poche cose da mettere in lavastoviglie; da quando ha tre figli, è più difficile fare gli incastri con piatti e bicchieri, perché non sa mai dove mettere le cose e ci impiega diverso tempo a farlo. A un certo punto, il giovane panda rosso si alza dal proprio posto e lo raggiunge, impietosito dal fatto che per la terza volta il gattino rosso abbia cercato di incastrare dal verso sbagliato un piatto sporco, e ancora non si capaciti del perché non ci riesca. Chiaki lo guarda con occhi spalancati di meraviglia quando Tetora ci riesce al primissimo colpo, e comincia a fargli i complimenti come se fosse qualcosa di incredibile.  
-Nagumo, sei bravissimo! Non avevo mai visto nessuno fare così la lavastoviglie!  
Per qualche motivo strano, Tetora arrossisce persino a quelle parole così strampalate, anche se non riesce a trattenere una piccola smorfia. Kanata dondola ancora sulla propria sedia, guardandoli da lì.  
Ecco che quindi, un po’ per allontanarsi dalle chiacchiere di Chiaki un po’ perché vuole davvero inserirsi tra i due, Tetora si avvicina piano ai due cuccioli dall’altra parte del divano. Guarda quello che stanno facendo, segue sul televisore le macchinine che sfrecciano l’una accanto all’altra a una velocità inclassificabile per qualcuno che non ha mai giocato a niente del genere. Viene assalito dalla coda di Shinobu all’improvviso, che in un balzo fuori programma quasi lo investe. Impreca al suo indirizzo, d’istinto; c’è una strana scena che lo blocca sul posto: una delle zampe di Midori, velocissima, viene portata davanti a Shinobu quasi a protezione, trattenendo lo scoiattolo contro il cucciolo di cane. Midori non ha la minima traccia di aggressività nel volto, pare che non abbia neanche pensato a quello che sta facendo - eppure, per Tetora significa molto.  
Abbassa le orecchie e lo sguardo, chiedendo se si può unire anche lui al gioco. Dopo un attimo di interdizione, come se non avessero davvero colto quello che sta accadendo, entrambi gli altri cuccioli si muovono, lasciandogli spazio proprio tra di loro. Tetora si imbarazza ancora una volta, e non può farci davvero nulla.  
Dietro, Kanata cinge il fianco di Chiaki con un braccio e si appoggia col viso alla sua spalla.  
-Dobbiamo comprare qualcosa di più grande, ora che siamo un cinque.  
Il gattino rosso risponde al suo abbraccio con un altro abbraccio, e delle fusa rumorosissime.  
-Intendi dire, una casa?  
In realtà Kanata stava pensando a un divano letto che potesse contenere tre cuccioli in crescita, ma anche una nuova casa non suona malissimo. Lui può trovarsi bene ovunque, basta che ci sia Chiaki - e che ci siano anche i loro cuccioletti, ormai.  
Pare strano fare quei pensieri, per uno come lui, ma può finalmente chiamare qualcuno la propria famiglia. Chiude gli occhi, ascoltando Chiaki asserire alla sua proposta.  
Ascolta il suo cuore allegro, il suo petto vibrare. Tutto bellissimo. 

 

Tetora apre la bocca nello sbadiglio, mostrando i dentini acuminati appena prima che la lampada della camera venga spenta dal gatto alla porta.  
-Buona notte, ragazzi!  
Midori già ronfa, e così anche Shinobu, nei loro letti dalle lenzuola nuovissime, profumate di pulito. In pochi secondi, si unisce anche Tetora, e nella stanzetta cala un silenzio pesante, oltre che il buio della notte.  
Chiaki chiude la porta e si allontana felice, con quel passo felpato che lo rende silenziosissimo - un vero predatore della notte. Nella casa, solo la luce di una singola lampada è rimasta accesa, ma la verità è che con i suoi occhi riuscirebbe benissimo a vedere anche  senza nessun aiuto.  
Trova il proprio compagno già nelle coperte del letto, una gobba raggomitolata vicino al cuscino di destra. Sente il rumore dell’interruttore appeso al filo della lampada che viene sbattuto contro la parete del comodino ripetutamente, da quella che dev’essere per forza di cose la zampina di Kanata. Tock tock tock.  
Ancora fuori dal letto, comincia già a fare le fusa e a muovere la coda arrotolata ad uncino. Scivolando tra le lenzuola, arriva ad abbracciarlo da dietro, e strofina il proprio viso contro la sua nuca, il naso tra i suoi capelli. Mordicchia la sua orecchietta pelosa, e finalmente anche Kanata comincia a fare le fusa, ignorando il filo a cui stava dando noia.  
Si coccolano a lungo, intrecciando le gambe e strofinandosi l’uno addosso all’altro, tutti vibranti. Il gattino dal pelo celeste comincia a leccare il suo braccio nudo, mentre quello dal pelo rossiccio pian piano inizia a dare bacini morbidi al profilo del suo collo, ancora per metà ridendo. Però poi Kanata si gira verso di lui, tendendo tutte le lenzuola, e allora si abbracciano bene, con le code che si intrecciano.  
Bacini corti, continui, un toccarsi persistente e celere. Si fanno via via lenti e caldi, su labbra arrossate e ormai diventate anche umide - le dita gentili di Kanata giocano con i capelli di lui, arrotolando un ciuffo corto attorno all’indice e accarezzandolo allo stesso tempo.  
La lingua ruvida di Chiaki, sensibilissima, finalmente prende coraggio e si fa avanti, leccando la bocca di lui. Kanata guarda il viso del suo compagno, così rosso che sembra andare a fuoco, e dentro il proprio cuore ha un moto di dolcezza: è sempre così carino, quando si tratta di fare quelle cose, non riesce proprio a essere in totale imbarazzo. Quasi lui fosse la cosa più preziosa dell’universo.  
Kanata si spinge contro il suo viso e la sua bocca, baciandolo di rimando. Per un attimo Chiaki smette di respirare, preso in contropiede, e quando si riprende lo abbraccia più stretto e le sue gambe gli avvolgono la vita, in una presa strana ma piacevole. Pronuncia il suo nome assieme a dei miagolii bassi, diversi dal solito.  
Si sfilano a vicenda i vestiti, prima la parte superiore e poi quella inferiore. Toccando la pelle, baciandosi il petto e i fianchi, il ventre nascosto tra le coperte, tornano a giocare un poco, a rotolarsi tra coperte e lenzuola e code impazzite, c’è persino un attimo in cui Chiaki ride ancora - ma Kanata gli tappa la bocca con una zampa, prima che svegli i bambini e interrompa tutto quello un’altra volta.  
Gli mordicchia il mento, e si abbracciano di nuovo.  
In tutto quello strofinare e baciare, il sesso del gatto rossiccio si è fatto allegro, decisamente più gonfio del normale. Quando Kanata lo guarda direttamente, seduto sulle sue cosce e tutto nudo, le sue orecchie si muovono incuriosite e le pupille si fanno grandi. Chiaki rimane fermo dall’imbarazzo, cercando di capire se sia il caso di fare qualcosa.  
La zampa del gatto celeste si muove, lo afferra con una presa fin troppo salda che lo fa sobbalzare. Un po’ meno forte, prega con un lamento basso, altrimenti più che bene mi fai altro.  
Ma Kanata ormai conosce il corpo di Chiaki, sa fin dove può spingersi. Lo massaggia come gli piace, stringendo solo quando è alla base e rilasciandolo un poco alla punta, e con l’altra mano gli massaggia i testicoli gonfi, con cura. Chiaki torna a essere tutto fusa, piega il corpo in un arco verso destra e gli sbatte la punta della coda addosso.  
Lo fa miagolare quando lo ribalta all’improvviso, sul viso un’espressione un sacco seria. Risponde alle sue domande silenziose con un bacio irruento, che lo lascia ancora più stordito di prima; per fortuna ha anche la buona creanza di mostrare subito i suoi intenti, per non lasciarlo nel dubbio un secondo di più: si gira su se stesso, e piazza il proprio pube sopra il suo viso, mentre un po’ sotto comincia a leccarlo.  
Kanata vibra di soddisfazione, sorride persino mentre lo prende in bocca e afferra con un gesto sempre deciso le sue natiche bianche. Chiaki fa un miagolio un po’ risentito con le labbra piene di lui, ed è una vibrazione meravigliosa.  
Diventa una sorta di gara a chi da più piacere all’altro. Il gatto celeste usa molta più saliva dell’altro, e ha il vantaggio che non deve reggersi sulle proprie ginocchia e i propri gomiti, così da concentrare tutto il proprio lavoro soltanto sul movimento ritmico del collo. Chiaki ha più difficoltà, anche perché Kanata è molto più lungo di quello che riesce a sopportare, e ha un odore così buono da dargli il capogiro.  
Miagola ancora attorno a lui quando sente le sue mani dapprima afferrargli la cosa, quindi cominciare a grattare la base di quella che si immerge nella sua schiena. Il punto debole di ogni gatto come loro, che unito a quello che stava facendo con le labbra lo fece capitolare entro brevissimo.  
Miagola tanto contro di lui, diventando così caldo all’improvviso, le orecchiette basse e la coda ormai vittima inerme delle mani dell’altro. Kanata continua il proprio lavoro ancora, seviziando la carne sensibile con estrema precisione. Solo quando Chiaki è totalmente sgonfio, allora lo lascia andare - ma continua a leccargli il glande con la lingua ruvida, facendolo tremare.   
Il gatto rosso si separa da lui a forza, quando davvero non ce la fa più. Striscia sul letto e fa le fusa, tornando nel suo abbraccio molle. Si strofinano l’uno contro l’altro, contenti, gambe e braccia che si intrecciano come prima.  
Il contatto con l’erezione dell’altro risveglia in poco tempo e qualche carezza il desiderio di Chiaki, che ricomincia a mordergli le orecchie tra i capelli. Kanata è felice di sentirlo tanto attivo quella sera, aver aspettato tanti giorni senza nulla forse ne è valsa la pena.  
Tra lavoro e famiglia, di solito sono sempre entrambi molto stanchi, troppo per riuscire a darsi poco più che due baci sulle labbra appena riescono a entrare entrambi nel letto. Quella sera è speciale, perché Chiaki è rientrato presto, e Kanata non deve fare alcuna consegna extra per la sua compagnia di fattorini a domicilio. E anche i ragazzi sono stati bravi, nessun capriccio e nessuna verifica da preparare per il giorno dopo.  
Un bacio sul mento e uno sul petto - un piccolo morso al capezzolo, che gli gonfia di poco il pelo sulla coda. Un succhiotto appena sotto, per farsi scusare della scortesia, e un altro ancora perchè in fondo gli piace proprio marchiarlo a quel modo, essendo lui soltanto suo.  
Il gatto celeste si mette di pancia contro il materasso, così che l’altro gatto gli possa baciare la schiena e posizionarsi sopra. Chiaki continua a mordergli le orecchie sensibili anche si adagia contro di lui, il petto ampio a contatto con le scapole. Kanata non resiste più, miagola di piacere e di imbarazzo, cerca in qualche modo di dirgli di smetterla perché quella è una tortura, piacevole ma sempre tortura.  
Chiaki lo penetra piano, dondolando appena contro di lui. Non si introduce mai nel suo corpo di forza, è come se chiedesse il permesso per introdursi nella parte più intima di lui.  
Perché quando Chiaki fa l’amore con Kanata, le loro anime si incontrano - non c’è possibilità di scampo. Come si toccano e come si baciano, come si guardano, come respirano l’uno l’altro, non lo potrebbero fare con nessun altro gatto. Anche quei movimenti attenti sopra di lui sono il segno del suo amore totale, cresciuto pian piano nel suo cuore e poi divenuto reale, specifica realizzazione entro i confini che Kanata ha creato.  
E ha la sua bocca, i suoi occhi, il suo nome.  
Kanata gli afferra la mano quando l’amplesso comincia a farsi più passionale, più forte dentro di lui. Miagolano basso all’unisono, in una sola sinfonia perfetta.


End file.
